Usuario:Rick-343 Phierro
http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/es/images/b/bb/Infinity_header2.jpg *My Girlfriend es Miranda Keyes. *Amo las hamburguesas y pizza. *Mi player se llama Alexandro y come waffles. *Cortana es my BFF. *Me pueden encontrar en las sig. páginas: FaceBook: Ricardo Alejandro Fierro - Xbox live: Classierfiddle0 - Youtube: Ricardo Fierro. * Odio Halo Reach en dificultad mítica con el LASO. *Juego al igual Assassins creed, CoD 6 y 8, NFS, Marvel Ultimate Alliance Marvel. *Amo Halo reach por su gameplay y Halo 3 por sus locuras!. *Tomo Doctor Pepper yCoca Cola. *Repitan: "7 espartanos buscaban códigos para la armadura Recon y fueron baneados al clasificarse como Noobs y llamados tramposos. *Curiosamente mi número favorito es el 7 además del 13 que suertudo!. *Mi información es tan confiable; como Sócrates era de Puto 8D. *A veces olvido el mundo real y actúo como John-117. *El inquisidor no derroto a verdad, en realidad yo se lo ablande. *Nunca he sido baneado de Bungie, ni de Youtube, 343, ni FB, solo 2 veces en esta Wikia. *A veces creo que me hice de enemigos en Halo como de amigos. *Consideró gay a Justin Bieber, One Diretion,Juan Gabriel, Cody simpson. *Dicen que podría ser un genio, pero dicen que soy flojo. Aunque solo tengo hueva. *Emile me copio la idea de ser especialista en combate cercano. *Mi especialidad es Francotirador, combate Cercano, conductor de lujo y roba-vehículos. *Mi Perfíl es Classierfiddle0 aunque asi se llama mi armadura XD (Según yo). *Thel 'Vadam? me envío su solicitud de amistad y lo rechacé XD. *Me gusta el Gangma Style. *El Warthog es mi vehiculo preferido de la saga de Halo. *Desearía tener un rival llamado Dark-Clasierfiddle00. Experiencia de Halo Bien algunos se deben preguntar como conocí Halo, bien primero no lo jugué en orden cronológico ya que compré Halo 3 como capricho ya que no sabía de él mucho y hablaban como un gran juego. Luego de jugarlo me entretube jugando la campaña, no sabiendo del Matchmaking ni que requería internet, solo jugaba personalizada y campaña. Después jugué con un primo allá en EE.UU Halo 2 y Halo me fue interesando intensamente y luego termine jugando Halo CE, entretenido de ahí, Halo 3 ODST. Descubrí el Xbox Live Gold; cuando jugué Halo Reach, de ahí jugué todos los demás juegos asi. Hasta ahora me conocen como Classierfiddle0 y aunque no se vea soy de los mejores, y no he participado en ningún concurso de Halo debido a que no juego mucho. Y es un relajo!, pero mi perfil es fácil de encontrar y no he sido baneado de mi perfil o consola debido a que no he: cuentas prepagadas, Generadores de Microsoft Points, Crear varios perfiles, modificar mi consola, Insultar por Xbox Live. Para mi sorpresa Halo ha sido de los mejores juegos que he visto en Shooter de 1° persona, dudo mucho que algún otro superé a este juego ya que es entretenido y genial ¿y si lo hace? No duden en comunicarmenlo para probarlo Gracias y Adiós. halo4_didact_1920-2.jpg Forgotten.png Chief evolution.jpg MY Amigos! Fue muy fácil llegar hasta aqui;? Quieres agregarme.frame|Mi emblema Solo coloca esta imagen de mi emblema asi de fácil. thumb Mis páginas favoritas *Como saber si eres un noob en halo 3 o halo reach. *Game Truco Force (muy graciosos lo recomiendo).thumb *Tácticas de batalla de halo reach. *Fails of the weak halo reach. *Halo Waypoint *HaloOfficial.es *Facebook. *Red vs Blue. *100 ways to died in Halo 3 or Halo Reach. *(Obviamente para el último y más especial lugar): Halopedia. Mis JuEGoS http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/es/images/d/d5/Wikia_bottom_bar_halo_4.jpg H2.png|Superado en Normal (pero de un Amigo) H3.png|Superado en Normal H3ODST.png|Superado en Normal HCEA.png|Superado en Normal HWARS.png|Superado en N/A HALO 4.jpg|Halo 4 imagesCACEODUO.jpg|Trilogía de Halo Worry to see me?.png HALO-3-2-730471.jpg|Registrate Ya! Classierfiddle0.png|Yo en NOva Assesination.jpg 223px-7829_1238308085254_1455830189_668161_6846326_n.jpg|Helljumpers|link=ODST Halo 4 artwork.jpg|Gloria spartan|link=Halo 4 Parg Vol.png|Elite honor HW genis back cover !.png|Destructor Rpg.jpg|Hello Amiguito